Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computing and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for interactive tutorials.
History of Related Art
When end users want to learn how to use a software application, they often rely upon some form of tutorial. Tutorials can include, for example, video, audio, and/or text that aims to impart knowledge about the software application and its features. Although tutorials can foster a better understanding of the software application, this understanding is generally untested and incomplete until the knowledge is applied. Therefore, tutorials usually force end users to engage in a trial-and-error process in an active environment of the software application. This can be a time-consuming and mistake-ridden process.
Moreover, as the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.